Dell Conagher
Basic Information Current Date: 1968 Age: Unknown Physical Appearance Dell has a shaved head of blonde hair, but most of the time it's covered by a yellow construction hat, and a small bit of chub. His right arm is a robotic prosthetic, and he's constantly in his red shirt and brown overalls, with brown and yellow kneepads. He keeps a yellow and grey rubber electricians glove over his metal prosthetic, and usually has a yellow cord looped around his belt. Background Dell comes from a family that is a long line of Engineers, who worked for the company he works at currently. His Grandfather, Radigan, paved the way for a lot of the technology currently used at his job, and even made the initial designs for Dell's current prosthetic arm before his death. Dell's father continued the line of becoming an Engineer, and Dell was expected to follow after him. He grew up on a large ranch, being taught how to work hard and long, and was taught everything his father and grandfather before him knew about engineering and electronics. He was also taught the dangers of where he'd eventually work, and how to kill anyone who ever tried to hurt him. When he was older, Dell worked on the oil fields while getting his collage degree, and after. He eventually managed to amass eleven science PhD's, and was eventually hired to work at RED, Reliable Excavations and Demolitions, like his previous family was. Personality Dell is a soft-spoken, amiable man with an interest in all mechanical things. He tries to be extremely polite, just like he was raised, and is extremely humble. He has a large amount of patience, and is often calmly making things in his workshop. Despite this, Dell also has other assets of his personality that show up when he's provoked. He can be extremely mean spirited and vengeful when he's been done wrong, and he doesn't hesitate to use violence at any time. Having blood on his hands is nothing new to him, and it's something he's used to, so he doesn't hold back during a fight, and doesn't care about any damages to someone else, easily implying wicked tactics to try to outsmart his opponent. He's also extremely curious and ambitious to a dangerous degree, fully willing to harm himself or someone else in order to test things that he wants to know, or to figure out how something works. Relationships Jane Doe Jane is a co-worker that's worked with him for ten years, in multiple locations. Much of the time Jane would do things to push him, like stealing his hat or any other personal items, but Dell later realized he was mostly doing such for attention. After a long while, and Jane's absence from work due to outside factors, Dell and Jane got a bit closer when Jane asked Dell to help him create a prosthetic leg. Dell was glad to be able to work on a project, and realized that when he's quieter and causing less problems around the base, Jane is a lot smarter than he let on, and had very good ideas. Eventually he started allowing Jane to sleep in a cot in his workshop with him, due to his mental issues involving being alone. When Jane later confessed he liked him, Dell brushed it aside, unsure what to do about it and not ever thinking about those sorts of things before. After a few days, and an incident that ended in Jane being hurt, Dell stopped skirting the issue and decided that he wouldn't mind a relationship, though it would need to be taken slow. He often keeps Jane grounded when he's having any issues, and both of them enjoy doing things together, such as working on projects, or talking. The casual relationship ended after a while, but they're still good friends and trusted companions. Job Dell works as a Mercenary, his title designated as the Engineer, for a company called Reliable Excavations and Demolitions. RED, as it is for short, is a team of eight other people, who work in a series of wars and missions overlooked by a woman called the Administrator, in an undercover company. He specializes in constructing and maintaining Buildings that provide support to his team, rather than fighting at the front lines, making him the most suitable for defense when everyone is on the job. This doesn't mean he's not powerful and deadly, as he's designed some of those machines to kill and decimate any enemy that needs taken down as soon as they come close. Quotes * "Hey look, buddy. I'm an engineer — that means I solve problems. Not problems like 'What is beauty?' because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy. I solve '''practical problems.'"'' '''' Trivia * Dell has the habit of wearing his hat backwards. * He rarely if ever removes his goggles, even keeping them on when sleeping, only taking them off to shower. Most people don't know what his eyes look like. * Dell can play the acoustic guitar, and is even able to do such with his mechanical hand. * He cut off his own hand in order to replace it with his robotic one, just due to the fact that it would be an upgrade from a normal hand. * Dell has a favorite equation. Category:Stray